Pilihan Sakura
by phenanisheila
Summary: Sakura, seorang putri dari kerajaan Haruno harus dihadapkan dengan perjodohan yang kata Ibunya si Ratu Haruno Mebuki sudah menjadi tradisi turun menurun. Suatu hari dia pergi ke sebuah danau dimana dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang akan mengubah takdirnya. Bad Summary, biar lebih jelas langsung aja baca. terinspirasi dari film Brave, mungkin.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated T**

 **Pairing : SasuSaku NaruHina ...(menyusul)**

 **Genre : Romance, friendship**

 **Gaje, typo bertebaran, alur maju mundur cantik**

 **Terinspirasi dari film Brave walaupun nggak ada nyambungnya**

 **Enjoy reading guys**

 **Dan jangan lupa Review**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Takdir. Beberapa orang bilang takdir itu tidak bisa diubah karena sudah ditentukan semenjak kita lahir. Ada juga yang bilang, takdir kita ditentukan oleh apa yang kita perbuat. Dan menurutku, takdirku ditentukan oleh diriku sendiri.

"Hyaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

CTANG

Suara katanaku berbentutan dengan katana Ayah. Saat ini aku sedang berlatih samurai dengan Ayah. Momen yang langka bagiku karena Ayah selalu sibuk dengan urusan kerajaannya. Dan biasanya aku dilatih oleh guru yang memang sengaja disewa oleh Ayah, dan tanpa persetujuan dari Ibu. Ibu memang sangat tidak suka jika aku melakukan hal-hal seperti ini.

"Tehnik samuraimu lumayan, Sakura. Tapi tidak sehebat dibanding Ayah!" seperti biasa, Ayah selalu menantangku ketika kami berdua berlatih samurai.

"Benarkah? Ayah belum lihat semuanya. Rasakan ini Hyaaaaaa!" aku mulai maju melawan Ayah, aku mengambil sisi sebelah kiri, pertahanan Ayah lemah disana.

TRANG

Katana-ku di tahan oleh Katana-Ayah. "Heh, apa hanya ini kemampuanmu, sayang?" Ayah menantangku lagi. Aku lalu mundur kebelakang, menunggu Ayah maju. Dan sesuai perkiraanku Ayah maju, dan langsung saja aku mengayunkan Katana-ku dari bawah ke atas, dan berhasil membuat katana-Ayah lepas dari pegangannya. Setelahnya aku langsung menghunuskan Katana-ku tepat di depan muka Ayah.

"Bagaimana Raja Haruno?" kataku menghina.

"OK, aku mengakuimu Putri Haruno. Sekarang kau jauh lebih hebat dari sebelumnya."

"Sakura!" aku langsung menoleh ke sumber suara, dan terlihat sang Ratu yang tidak lain adalah Ibuku sedang berdiri di bawah satu-atunya pohon yang berada di pinggir arena latihan.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan. Seorang putri seharusnya tidak menghunuskan pedang, apa lagi di depan Raja. Itu menyalahi tata krama kerajaan Haruno." Mulai lagi deh ceramah Ibu tentang tata krama.

"Kami hanya berlatih Ibu. Aku juga tidak akan mungkin mau membunuh Ayah."

"Tenang saja Mebuki. Kita seharusnya bangga, Sakura sekarang sudah mahir dalam menggunakan pedang." Ayah lalu menghampiri Ibu dan meninggalkanku di area latihan. Aku sangat malah jika harus berhadapan dengan Ibu.

"Tapi Kizashi, dia itu perempuan dan dia itu putri. Tidak seharusnya dia memegang senjata tajam."

"Oh bukankah harus. Itu demi menjaga dirinya sendiri."

"Hm. Sakura sebentar lagi pelajaran kerajaan akan dimulai lebih baik kamu mepersiapkannya." Kemudian Ibu dan Ayah meninggalkanku dan pergi entah kemana.

"Baiklah Ratu." Pelajaran. Memang aku setiap hari dididik dengan materi-materi sejarah kerajaan, dan juga materi-materi yang berkaitan degan mengurusi kerajaan. Setelah itu aku diharuskan untuk memainkan harpa. Aku tidak terlalu suka, aku lebih suka bermain gitar, mengendarai kuda, samurai, dan menjelajahi hutan.

Namun semua itu serasa tidak mungkin jika Ibu berada di kastil. Aku lalu buru-buru menuju ke kelas. Dan pelajaran dimulai. Setelah itu tata krama, dan bermain harpa.

Dan semua itu selesai sebelum makan malam. Dan saatnya makan malam. Aku lalu duduk dan membawa semangkuk anmitsu dari dapur kerajaan. Ini sebenarnya bukan menu makan malam, tetapi aku memaksa koki untuk membuatkannya.

"Sakura! Jangan terlalu sering makan anmitsu. Kamu harus mencoba beberapa sup miso dan sayuran. Jangan terlalu banyak makan yang manis-manis."

"Baik." Kataku dan aku melakukannya. Aku memakan beberapa suap menu makan malam yang sudah dihidangkan, setelah itu anmitsu.

"Sakura!"

"Ini hidangan penutup Bu."

"Nanti kamu bisa gendut kalau makan seperti itu terus."

"Tidak kok, aku kan tadi hanya makan beberapa suap lalu makan ini, dan juga sebelum itu aku berlatih pedang, dan sebelumnya makan siang aku makan siang dalam porsi cukup. Itu semua sudah seimbang bukan?"

"Huh ya ampun anak ini, sama keras kepalanya sepertimu Kizashi."

"Biarkan saja Mebuki, yang penting dia terlihat senang."

Makan malam diakhiri dengan tenang, walaupun ada beberapa bersitegang ditengah. Aku lalu melangkah menuju ke kamar. Menuju ke tempat tidurku, aku tak mau besok bangun kesiangan dan dimarahi Ibu.

.

.

Paginya, aku bangun pukul enam pagi. Menurutku ini terlalu pagi untuk bangun, tetapi bagi Ibuku ini sudah termasuk siang. Ketika aku bangun, pertama kali yang aku lihat adalah Ibuku yang sedang membuka gorden kamar.

"Sakura bangun, sayang."

"Hoaamm, iya Bu aku bangun."

"Tou-sama dan Kaa-sama akan pergi ke kerajaan tetangga, jadi kamu akan sendirian di kastil. Tetapi jika kamu ikut Kaa-sama akan izinkan."

"Tidak usah Kaa-sama, aku disini saja."

"Kalau begitu Kaa-sama dan Tou-sama berangkat. Jangan lupa untuk menjaga tata krama di kastil."

"Iya Kaa-sama."

SREG

Ibu sudah menutup pintu dan pergi. Hm aku lupa menjelaskan. Kastil ini bergaya Jepang namun ada sedikit gaya kerajaan Yunani Kuno, namun hanya bagian depan dan ruang makan saja, lainnya bergaya Jepang. Termasuk kamarku ini.

Aku lalu segera menuju kamar mandi memulai ritual mandiku. Setelah selesai aku aku lalu mengambil Katana dan gitar klasikku memakai Yukatta sederhana, dan berlari beralaskan geta. Berlari menuju ke kandang kuda dan menaikinya.

Seperti biasa, jika tidak ada orang tua aku akan menuju ke danau yang letaknya dipinggir hutan. Tidak ada Ayah dan Ibu berarti sebuah kebebasan bagiku. Disana aku akan berlatih pedang dan juga bermain gitar sebagai penenang.

Dan akhirnya sampailah aku, di tepi danau dengan warna biru toska menyambutku. Sebuah pohon besar yang cukup rimbun tumbuh di pinggir danau, disana tempatku biasa berteduh. Dan di tepi danau itu terdapat perahu kecil, yang biasanya aku naiki untuk berada di tengah, ya hanya untuk berenang atau kalau tidak ya hanya memanggil ikan dengan sebuah iringan musik dan lagu yang aku temukan di perpustakaan. Dan anehnya Ibu tidak mengetahui tentang hal ini.

Aku lalu mengikat kudaku di pohon dekat danau yang ukurannya lebih kecil dari yang tadi aku jelaskan. "Kamu tunggu disini ya Wakabe." Itulah nama yang aku berikan ke kudaku, aku bingung ingin menamainya siapa.

Aku lalu menuju ke perahu, tadinya. Namun pikiranku beralih kepada seseorang pria yang sekiranya seumuran dengaku, 20 tahunan. Dia sedang berlatih pedang, dia berlatih pedang dengan sebuah objek yang biasa aku pakai untuk latihan.

"Permisi.." orang itu menoleh. Pria ini jika dilihat dari dekat, wajahnya memang tampan. Namun dari tatapannya seperti ada aura dingin di dalamnya.

Dia lalu melanjutkan latihannya. Seenaknya saja dia menggunak batangan pohon yang biasa aku jadikan objek sebagai latihan. "Maaf Tuan. Anda sekarang sedang berlatih menggunakan objek milik saya." Orang itu tidak mau diam.

Aku lalu mengeluarkan katana ku dan mencoba untuk menjatuhkan katananya. Dan itu berhasil. Ia tahan.

"Apa maumu? Apa kamu mau menantangku?" tanyanya menantang. Oh boleh juga orang ini, ya hitung-hitung untuk bahan latihan gratis.

"Kalau kau bisa, Tuan." Kataku. Dan pertarungan kami dimulai. Kami saling berhadapan dan mengambil ancang-ancang. Aku lalu maju step by step, lalu aku langsung berlari menuju ke arahnya. Aku menyerangnya sambil berteriak antusias. Dan sayangnya, sabitan katanaku tidak mengenainya. Malah katanaku terlempar ke danau. Dan yah katanaku tenggelam.

"Tidak!"

"Hn."

"Hei tuan, apa maksudmu? Kau harus tanggung jawab dengan semua ini! Kau harus menyelam mencari katana kesayanganku! Sekarang juga!"

"Itu karena kesalahanmu sendiri Nona pinky."

Sial. Kenapa orang ini? Seharusnya ia tanggung jawab. Uh apa aku harus memulai ritualku memanggil ikan? Kalau aku lakukan pasti dia akan tahu dan itu tidak diperbolehkan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Itu hadiah ulang tahunku yang ke 20, baru kemarin saja. Pemberian dari Ayah yang sudah kujanjikan kepada beliau untuk menjaganya.

"Huh baiklah kalau begitu." Aku lalu beranjak menuju ke prahu yang terletak di tepi danau. Lalu menaikinya dan mulai mendayung menuju ke tengah danau.

"Hei !" panggil pemuda yang merasa tak bersalah itu. "Aku akan ikut membantu." Lanjut pemuda yang merasa bersalah itu. Akhirnya dia mau mengakui kesalahannya. Aku lalu menepi dan pemuda itu lalu mulai naik ke perahu. Aku lalu mendayungnya kembali menuju tepat ke tengah danau.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated T**

 **Pairing : SasuSaku NaruHina ...(menyusul)**

 **Genre : Romance, friendship**

 **Gaje, typo bertebaran, alur maju mundur cantik**

 **Terinspirasi dari film Brave walaupun nggak ada nyambungnya**

 **Enjoy reading guys**

 **Dan jangan lupa Review**

.

.

.

 **Di chapter sebelumnya**

" _Huh baiklah kalau begitu." Aku lalu beranjak menuju ke perahu yang terletak di tepi danau. Lalu menaikinya dan mulai mendayung menuju ke tengah danau._

" _Hei !" panggil pemuda yang merasa tak bersalah itu. "Aku akan ikut membantu." Lanjut pemuda yang merasa bersalah itu. Akhirnya dia mau mengakui kesalahannya. Aku lalu menepi dan pemuda itu lalu mulai naik ke perahu. Aku lalu mendayungnya kembali menuju tepat ke tengah danau._

.

.

 **And this is it the next chapter, Pilihan Sakura a la UzumakiYuki15**

"Kenapa sejauh ini?" tanyanya.

"Diam saja dan tutup matamu." Aku menyuruhnya menutup mata karena aku takut jika dia tahu tentang trik magic ini.

"Nggak akan."

"Cepatlah."

"Nggak akan."

"Aku akan berenang dan akan ganti baju, maka kamu harus menutup matamu."

"Nggak percaya."

"Ok kau akan menyesal. Aku hitung ya.. satu..." aku mula memegang bajuku. Dan akhirnya ia mau menutup matanya.

"Kau harus menghadap kebelakang." Dan dia menurut saja. Hihi, ternyata asyik juga mengerjai orang ini.

Aku lalu mulai bermain gitar. Aku memetik gitar dengan hati ikut bernyanyi. _Ikan-ikan yang mengetahui segalanya tentang danau ini. Kumohon mendekatlah kemari. Kami mohon mendekatlah kemari. Kami tahu kalian sangatlah ramah. Tolonglah insanyang sedang merana ini._

Lalu aku menepuk air sebanyak tiga kali. Dan akhirnya beberapa ikan pun berkumpul.

"Jadi kau memanggil mereka?"

"Sudah ku katakan untuk tutup matamu."

"Aku sudah menutupnya tadi."

"Huh lupakan." Aku lalu menolehkan kepalaku dan berbicara kepada ikan, "Tuan Ikan, dengan hormat aku meminta tolong kepada Anda untuk membantuku mencari katanaku." Lalu Ikan itu berenang meninggalkan kami berdua.

Aku lalu menoleh ke pria yang merasa bersalah itu. Dia memandangku dengan tatapan aneh namun ia buat sedemikian rupa agar ia terlihat tidak keheranan. "Kau gila." Katanya dengan lantang di depanku.

"Terserah apa katamu." Kataku yang tak berlangsung beberapa lama kemudian dari kejauhan aku melihat ikan yang tengah meloncat. Yang menurut perkiraanku disana lah katanaku tenggelam. Letaknya dekat dengan pinggir danau ternyata. Aku lalu mulai mendayung. Sedangkan pemuda itu hanya duduk diam dengan tangan ia silangkan di depan dada. Huh benar-benar orang aneh.

Setelah sampai, aku lalu melepas getaku lalu mulai masuk ke dalam air, aku meraba-raba dasar danau tersebut. Dan ternyata memang benar disini aku temukan katanaku. "Yatta!" teriakku dan kususul dengan ucapan terimakasih yang aku layangkan kepada ikan yang membantuku. Aku lalu naik ke perahu.

"Kau lupa?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Hm?" aku lalu mulai berpikir, oh apakah dia juga ingin aku bilang terimakasih? "Kau tidak membantuku sama sekali. Mana mungkin aku sudi mengatakannya."

"Oi! Jadi kau disini rupanya!" kami berdua spontan menoleh ke sumber suara. Terlihat seorang pemuda lagi dengan rambut blondenya. Siapa dia? Kenalan pemuda inikah? Aku lalu segera mendayung perahu ini mendekat ke daratan. Sesampainya, pemuda yang merasa bersalah itu langsung turun dan mengambil katananya yang ia tinggalkan di dekat objek.

"Ayo pergi Dobe." Katanya kemudian. Dobe? Jadi nama pemuda berambut pirang ini Dobe. Nama yang aneh dan tidak masuk akal.

"Huh apa-apaan itu Teme. Setidaknya kenalkan dulu siapa wanita yang bersamamu ini." Ternyata benar adanya, aku tidaklah terkenal di negeriku sendiri. Mungkin karena aku jarang bersosialisasi. Dan pemuda yang kuketahui bernama 'Teme' tersebut malah meninggalkan pemuda yang kuketahui bernama 'Dobe'.

"Huh dasar Teme. Jadi siapa namamu Nona?"

"Perkenalkan namaku Saki, Dobe-san. Senang berkenalan dengan anda."

"Do-dobe? Uh dasar. Namaku bukanlah Dobe. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Dan apa yang kau lakukan bersama Sasuke tadi? Apa kalian ini memiliki hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih? Tapi mana mungkin si Sasuke-teme itu punya kekasih wanita. Dia kan gay."

"Sasuke? Kekasih? Gay? Maksudnya?" aku bingung dibuatnya. Pemuda Dobe yang ternyata bernama Uzumaki Naruto ini memberi pertanyaan bertubi-tubi.

"Ok ok. Aku terlalu cepat ya. Pertama apa kau memiliki hubungan dengan Sasuke?"

"Sasuke? Oh jadi pria itu bernama Sasuke, bukan Teme?"

"Tentu saja bukan. Dan apa kau bilang? Kau baru tahu namanya? Aku kira kalian sudah saling mengenal."

"Belum sama sekali. Jadi kronologisnya dia ini adalah orang yang telah menenggelamkan Katanaku dan dia ikut err.., membantuku. Ya tidak juga sih. Dia hanya diam dan tidak melakukan apa-apa."

"Oh jadi itu alasannya Yukatta mu basah dan kotor."

"Ya begitulah."

"Apa kau yang mengendarai kuda itu?"

"Iya. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Oh tidak ada. Hanya bertanya. Yukattamu kotor, jadi mau tidak ikut denganku ke rumah kami. Mengganti Yukatta mu."

"Ya selama itu tidak merepoti Uzumaki-san itu tidak apa."

"Panggil aku Naruto. Terdengar aneh jika aku dipanggil Uzumaki-san."

"Baik Naruto." Aku dan Naruto lalu menghampiri Watabe, kuda kesayanganku. Dan namaku Haruno Sakura biasa dipanggil Saki jadi ya aku bilang ke Naruto kalau namaku Saki. Ini juga termasuk penyamaran.

"Jadi namamu hanya Saki? Tak ada nama keluarga?"

"Oh maaf aku kurang lengkap memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Natsuno Saki. Aku biasa kesini untuk mengusir kebosananku. Aku suka sekali dengan samurai. Bagaimana denganmu? "

"Oh kalau aku juga sama sepertimu. Suka samurai, tetapi tidak sejago Sasuke. Da juga aku dan Sasuke tinggal satu rumah. Orang tua kami sudah lama tiada. Kami dari kecil berteman akrab hingga sekarang."

"Oh ya tadi aku dengar Sasuke-san itu gay. Apa itu benar?"

"Tidak-tidak mana mungkin. Aku hanya bercanda, pasalnya pemuda setampan dia yang dulu sampai sekarang banyak disukai wanita, sampai sekarang dia belum memiliki kekasih. Bahkan dia sepertinya cuek dengan perempuan. Oh ya kau belum kenal denganya ya. Aku kenalkan lebih rinci dia itu namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Dia memiliki masa lalu yang kelam. Dan maaf aku tidak boleh cerita lebih lanjut tentangnya. Aku sudah berjanji. Dan soal pekerjaan kami. Kami berdua berkebun. Jika ingin daging biasanya kami berburu. Kami sama-sama bisa memanah."

"Wow itu keren sekali. Kalian tinggal dimana?"

"Tidak jauh dari danau ini."

"Kalian berdua tinggal di hutan?"

"Tidak berdua, kami tinggal berempat dan bernasib sama."

"Kenapa tidak tinggal di kota?"

"Kami pernah diusir oleh orang-orang disana karena ulah kami. Yah peru diketahui kami dulu waktu kecil sering mencuri makanan gara-gara nggak punya uang. Dan juga jika tinggal di kota kami tidak sanggup membayar pajak."

Ya ampun ternyata masih ada yang bernasib seperti ini di kerajaanku. Ini sungguh harus ditindak lanjuti, mana mungkin aku tega membiarkan rakyatku kelaparan ketika aku sendiri malah berfoya-foya.

"Kamu sendiri tinggal dimana?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Aku tinggal di dalam kota bersama kedua orang tuaku."

"Oh. Nah akhirnya kita sampai juga." Kulihat disana ada satu rumah sederhana yang terbuat dari...,sepertinya kayu dari hutan sini. Dan juga terdapat kebun sayur dan taman bunga di depan rumah tersebut.

"Nah kau lihat gadis disana?" tanya Naruto kepadaku. Aku melihat gadis dengan rambut pirang sama sepertinya, dengan gaya ponytalenya. Dia sedang menyirami bunga. Dia tampak cantik.

"Ya aku melihatnya."

"Namanya Yamanaka Ino. Akan aku pinjamkan baju untukmu. Ino!" teriaknya membahana memanggil gadis berambut pirang yang bernama Ino tersebut.

"Oh hai Naruto! " Kami lalu menghampiri gadis yang bernama Ino tersebut.

"Ino, tolong pinjami baju untuk wanita ini ya. Kasihan dia, bajunya kotor ini semua karena Teme."

"Oh dasar Sasuke, beraninya dia mengganggu gadis secantik ini. Dengan senang hati aku akan meminjamkannya. Tapi maaf ya kalau jelek." Kami, maksudku aku, Ino dan Naruto lalu mulai memasuki rumah sederhana yang bergayakan Jepang tersebut.

"Oh ya perkenalkan namaku Yamanaka Ino."

"Na-namaku Saki. Natsuno Saki." Dengan terpaksa aku harus menyembunyikan namaku, aku takut mereka tidak akan mau berteman denganku kalau mereka tahu aku dari kawasan kerajaan.

"Ino aku kebelakang dulu ya, mau mengolah hasil tangkapan hari ini." Kata Naruto yang berada di belakan kami berdua.

"Terserah." Kata Ino yang dilanjutkan dengan perginya Naruto menuju halaman belakang. Aku akan menceritakan tentang keadaan rumah ini. Rumah ini bergaya Jepang. Begitu kita masuk, kita akan memasuki ruang tamu. Rumah ini tidak memiliki lorong, begitu di ruang tamu kita akan melihat ruang makan yang terhubung dengan dapur.

"Ayo ke atas. kamar kami berada di atas. Oh ya, karena keadaan Saki-san yang terlihat seperti ini, lebih baik Saki-san pergi mandi. Kamar mandinya di dekat ruang makan, di bawah tangga."

"Ya. Aku akan mandi setelah aku mendapatkan bajunya." Rumah ini memiliki 2 lantai. Kami lalu naik ke lantai dua dan terdapat 2 ruangan disana yang aku yakini sebagai kamar mereka. Yang ada di lantai dua cuma itu. Rumah ini memang benar-benar sederhana.

"Kami satu rumah berempat. Yang satunya masih ke kota, dia menjual hasil perkebunan sayur-mayur kami." Terangnya sembari kami memasuki kamar yang aku yakini milik Ino dan temannya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kalian tidak tinggal di kota? Bukankah akan lebih mudah bila tinggal disana?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Mungkin kau sudah dengar dari si 'cerewet' Naruto itu. Kami memang dari kalangan keluarga yang broken. Selain itu kami juga tidak sanggup untuk membayar pajak yang menurutku setara dengan makan 3 hari itu."

Sungguh miris nasib mereka berempat. Aku tidak tahu tentang hal semacam perpajakan seperti itu. Itu semua sudah diatur oleh perdana menteri kami, si ular tua itu, maksudku Orochimaru.

-tbc-

A/N :

Yosh! Endingnya jelek banget, bingung mau motong sampai mana. Chapter keduanya udah rilis nih maaf kalau gaje bin aneh. Dan spesial thanks for **Sasara Keiko dan Akiko Asami dan para silent readers**. Itu sangat amat bermanfaat buat saya. Cukup sekian yang dapat saya sampaikan untuk chapter kedua yang abal ini. Terimakasih jika kalian berminat untuk membaca apalagi me-review

BYE BYE SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER...

UZUMAKIYUKI15


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated T**

 **Pairing : SasuSaku NaruHina ...(menyusul)**

 **Genre : Romance, friendship**

 **Gaje, typo bertebaran, alur maju mundur cantik**

 **Terinspirasi dari film Brave walaupun nggak ada nyambungnya**

 **Enjoy reading guys**

 **Dan jangan lupa Review**

.

.

.

 **Di chapter sebelumnya**

" _Kalau begitu kenapa kalian tidak tinggal di kota? Bukankah akan lebih mudah bila tinggal disana?" tanyaku penasaran._

" _Mungkin kau sudah dengar dari si 'cerewet' Naruto itu. Kami memang dari kalangan keluarga yang broken. Selain itu kami juga tidak sanggup untuk membayar pajak yang menurutku setara dengan makan 3 hari itu."_

 _Sungguh miris nasib mereka berempat. Aku tidak tahu tentang hal semacam perpajakan seperti itu. Itu semua sudah diatur oleh perdana menteri kami, si ular tua itu, maksudku Orochimaru._

 **And this is it the next chapter, Pilihan Sakura a la Uzumaki Yuki15**

 **.**

Ino lalu membuka lemari pakaian. Dan mulai melihat baju-baju yang bergelantungan di dalamnya. "Kira-kira yang mana ya? Aku jadi bingung." Aku lalu memposisikan diriku di belakang Ino.

"Baju manapun akan aku pakai. Jadi terserah saja." Kataku kemudian membalas pertanyaan Ino. Dia lalu memulai berpikir dan akhirnya mengambil sebuah kimono berwarna jingga. "Sepertinya yang ini cocok untukmu." Katanya sambil memperlihatkan sebuah yukatta tersebut.

Yukatta tersebut berwarna jingga dengan garis yang berwarna coklat dipinggir dan bermotif bunga. "Gimana? Apa ini cocok?" tanya Ino.

"Ini lebih dari cocok. Aku pinjam dulu ya." Ino lalu menyerahkannya kepadaku dan aku langsung menerimanya.

"Kamar mandinya ada di bawah tangga ini. Nah, pakaianmu letakkan saja pada keranjang kotor yang ada di depan kamar mandi. Nanti biar aku cuci." Kata Ino ketika aku mulai meninggalkan kamar tersebut. Dan aku hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan. Aku mulai menuruni anak tangga. Sambil memikirkan kejadian hari ini, entah tadi malam aku bermimpi apa sampai bisa bertemu dengan mereka, orang-orang yang baik. Aku lalu mulai memasuki kamar mandi dan memulai ritual mandiku.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian aku keluar dari kamar mandi, sekarang ini aku sudah memakai yukatta pinjaman Ino. Aku lalu segera mencari Ino. Tetapi niatan itu aku urungkan karena aku mendengar suara seperti orang memasak dari dapur. Karena aku ini orang yang memiliki rasa keingintahuan tinggi, maka aku menuju ke dapur yang letaknya tak jauh dari kamar mandi. Aku lalu mendekati dapur, dan berdiri di ambang pintu.

Sekarang ini aku sedang takjub. Aku baru pertama kali ini melihat anak cowok yang sedang memasak. Selama ini aku belum pernah lihat karena selama ini koki di kerajaan semuanya terdiri dari wanita, tak ada lelaki. Dan yang sedang memasak kali ini ternyata adalah..., Naruto.

Dia terlihat mahir dalam menggerakkan sendok masak, atau apa itulah namanya. Mungkin karena Naruto merasa diperhatikan, maka ia menengok kebelakang, ke arahku. "Oh ternyata kau, Saki-san." Setelah mengetahui keberadaanku, Naruto lalu melanjutkan kembali kegiatan memasaknya.

"Panggil Saki-chan juga tak apa, Naruto. Sebelumnya, apa aku mengganggu?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja tidak. Oh ya, apa kau mau mencicipinya? Aku butuh jawabanmu." Dia lalu menyendokkan masakannya, yang menurutku ini seperti sup. Aku lalu mencobanya, dan ternyata benar-benar enak. Aku tidak menyangka kalau dia bisa memasak dengan begini enaknya.

"Bagaimana? Bagaimana rasanya? Apa ada yang kurang?" tanyanya antusias ketika melihatku menampakkan wajah seperti orang keracunan. Kali ini aku ingin mengerjainya. "Na-naruto."

"Iya iya ada apa? Apa rasanya aneh?"

"Na-naruto, ra-rasanya sungguh, uweekk..."

"Saki-chan! Saki-chan!" Naruto lalu menggoyang-goyangkan bahuku.

"Ra-rasanya sungguh... enak Naruto!"

".."

"Enak Naruto. Ini sangat enak. Bahkan ko.."

"? APA?! Jadi kau tidak keracunan?"

"Tentu saja. Mana mungkin aku keracunan karena makanan seenak ini. Kamu belajar memasak dimana?"

"Aku belajar sendiri."

"Wah hebat dong kalau begitu, kenapa tidak bekerja sepagai koki kerajaan saja, atau kau buka restoran. Hasilnya sangat lumayan lho."

"Aku belum memikirkan hal seperti itu. Aku masih ingin disini."

"Saki-chan dimana kau?!"

"Aku di dapur Ino-chan." Aku lalu meninggalkan Naruto dan menghampiri Ino.

"Ah, ternyata kau disini." Kata Ino yang sekarang sedang berada di ruang makan.

"Ada apa Ino-chan?"

"Begini, kau mau menemaniku mencari bibit bunga?"

"Kemana?"

"Kita akan masuk ke dalam hutan, bunga yang satu ini biasanya banyak terdapat di hutan."

"Wah kalau begitu aku dengan senang hati akan ikut. Aku ingin lebih mengenal hutan ini."

"Baiklah ayo." Kami lalu mulai bergegas keluar rumah dan menuju ke dalam hutan, di perjalanan kami bertemu dengan banyak rusa. Dan juga sesekali kami menyebrang sungai dan bertemu dengan ikan salmon.

Udara di hutan sangatlah sejuk, itu sudah pasti karena memang terdapat pohon yang sangat lebat disini. Disini juga terdapat banyak bunga, namun bukan bunga yang dimaksud Ino. "Ino-chan sebenarnya kita mau mencari bunga apa?"

"Kita akan mencari bunga daisy. Bunganya berwarna putih dengan mahkota bunga yang majemuk dan juga di tengah bunga tersebut berwarna kuning. Ya hampir mirip seperti Himawari tapi bedanya hanya warna."

"Lalu akan kamu apakan bunga itu?"

"Aku biasanya sering menjual bunga tersebut, kau tadi lihat di depan banyak bunga kan? Biasanya kalau sudah bermekaran aku kadang menjualnya."

Ino memang tipe orang yang benar-benar memanfaatkan hutan ini. Kami lalu melanjutkan pencarian kami mencari bunga Daisy. Dan setelah memakan waktu kira-kira dua puluh menit kami akhirnya sampai di padang rumput, yang berhiaskan banyak bunga disana. dan kebanyakan adalah bunga berwarna putih yang mungkin bunga itu yang dicari Ino.

Ino lalu berlari menghampiri bunga putih tersebut. Aku lalu menghampiri Ino dan bertanya, "Apa ini yang kau maksud?"

"Iya benar, sekarang mari bantu aku mencabutnya sampai akar. Tapi hati-hati jangan sampai akarnya putus."

"Baik." Kami lalu mengeluarkan peralatan yang kami bawa, dan memulai pekerjaan ini. Dan tak berselang beberapa kemudian akhirnya pekerjaan ini selesai. Kami lalu membawanya dengan kantong plastik yang kami bawa dari rumah.

"Apa kau lelah Saki-chan?" tanya Ino kepadaku.

"Ya lumayan."

"Kalau begitu kita berteduh disana." ino menunjuk ke pohon yang menurutku sedikit aneh. Pasalnya aku belum pernah melihat pohon seperti ini.

"Baiklah ayo kita kesana." Pohon ini, seperti pohon beringin, dan mempunyai akar gantung, diujung akar gantung itu terdapat buah, namun buahnya terlihat seperti...,, kristal. Yah, kristal berbentuk oval. Kami berdua lalu menghampiri pohon tersebut, dan mulai berteduh. Dan sampai saat ini aku berteduh aku masih saja bingung ini namanya pohon apa. Tetapi Ino, dia terlihat santai saja seperti dia sudah mengetahuinya.

"Ada apa Saki?" tanya Ino kepadaku. Mungkin ia bertanya karena melihat mukaku yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Ano, ini sebenarnya pohon apa?"

"Ah, kau baru tahu ya. Ini namanya pohon penyihir."

"Hah? Memangnya ada yang seperti itu?"

"Hihi, jadi ceritanya begini. Kata orang-orang jaman dahulu, pohon ini adalh perwujudan dari seorang peri. Peri ini berubah jadi sebatang pohon karena dia menikahi manusia. Katanya bangsa peri itu tidak boleh berhubungan dengan manusia, dan peri ini malah melanggar larangan tersebut. dan akhirnya oleh raja para peri ia di ubah menjadi pohon ini. Dan pohon ini katanya dapat mengabulkan permintaan orang yang datang kemari dan memohon kepada Tuhan tentang apa yang diminta. Dan Tuhan akan membalasnya dengan perantara pohon ini dengan mengambil buah kristal ini."

"Dari mana kau tahu? Dan kenapa namanya penyihir kalau sebenarnya ini perwujudan dari peri? Dan apakah kau pernah membuktikkannya?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin karena peri dan penyihir iru sama-sama dapat mengabulkan permintaan seseorang. Dan sampai saat ini aku tahu itu dari orang tuaku dulu. Dan juga aku belum pernah membuktikan kebenarannya. Kalau begitu ayo kita cukupkan istirahatnya. Ini sudah hampir sore."

"Ah apa?! Ini hampir sore, kalau begitu aku harus pulang, bisa gawat kalau Ibuku tahu kalau aku ke hutan."

"Oh kalau begitu ayo cepat jangan membuang waktu." Kami lalu bergegas pulang dengan berjalan cepat, dan juga diselingi berlari. Kami tidak melewati rute yang tadi, kami mengambil jalan pintas yang lebih efisien, kata Ino. dan benar saja perjalanan pulang hanya membutuhkan watu sepuluh menit.

"Ino dari mana saja kamu?" tanya gadis bercepol dua yang kini tengah berada di teras depan rumah.

"Tenten akhirnya kau pulang juga. Aku dari hutan mencari bibit bunga, dan seharusnya aku yang bertanya itu. Dari mana saja kau ini? Kenapa baru pulang."

"Yah ada sedikit masalah. Dan siapa gadis ini?"

"Namanya Saki. Dia sekarang menjadi teman kita. Dan sekarang ini ia mau pulang."

"Eh kenapa?"

"Ini sudah sore, dia takut Ibunya mengkhawatirkannya."

Aku lalu mengenalkan diriku terlebih dahulu sebelum bergegas pulang. "Hai namaku Natsuno Saki. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

"Namaku Tenten. Senang berkenalan denganmu Saki-chan. Dan wah kau juga punya yukatta ini?" Tenten lalu menunjuk yukatta yang aku pakai.

"Em, Tenten. Sebenarnya itu yukatta milikmu."

"Hah?"

"Bajunya kotor karena ulah Sasuke."

"Benar-benar anak itu."

"Um, kalau begitu aku bergegas pulang dulu. Terimakasih atas hari ini. Besok aku akan berkunjung lagi." Aku lalu menghampiri kudaku dan menaikinya.

"Sampai jumpa!" sahut keduanya.

Aku lalu melambaikan tangan dan bergegas pulang. Huh, hari ini benar-benar melelahkan namun menyenangka. Banyak hal baru yang aku dapatkan hari ini. Dan juga misteri baru. Dan juga masalah baru yang akan aku hadapi setibanya di kerajaan.

-tbc-

A/N

Yosh! Akhirnya chapter 3 kebuat dan maaf bila ada ketypoan bertebaran. Author ngebut bikinnya. Dan spesial thanks buat **bandung girl dan Sasara Keiko yang udah nge review.**


End file.
